


Падший

by pestraya_lenta



Category: Good Omens (TV), Good Omens - Neil Gaiman & Terry Pratchett
Genre: Don't copy to another site, Drama, Multi, Unresolved Sexual Tension
Language: Русский
Status: Completed
Published: 2020-05-19
Updated: 2020-05-19
Packaged: 2021-03-02 22:55:06
Rating: Mature
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 591
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/24274678
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/pestraya_lenta/pseuds/pestraya_lenta
Summary: Кроули сходит с ума по Азирафаэлю — почти буквально
Relationships: Aziraphale (Good Omens)/Original Male Character(s), Crowley (Good Omens)/Original Female Character(s)
Kudos: 6





	Падший

Дом полыхал красиво. Праздничными фейерверками взлетали в темное ночное небо снопы искр, торжественно гудело пламя, кричали люди — и на узкой улочке, и внутри дома. Пожар грозил вот-вот перекинуться на соседние здания, и по губам Кроули скользнула ехидная усмешка: ох уж эта тесная застройка старого Парижа!

Взметнулся язык пламени, злым, радостным звоном взорвалось высокое стрельчатое окно комнаты — той самой, той самой комнаты... Резко вздохнув — дыма больше, чем воздуха, но что тот дым демону! — Кроули и сам не заметил, как очутился в горящем доме. Оглянулся — растерянно, безумно, слепо, вздрагивая, когда среди бушующего огня проступало вдруг что-то знакомое, не изуродованное до неузнаваемости пожаром. Глубокое кресло — мягкие подлокотники, нежно-зеленая гобеленовая обивка — и воспоминание, ярче и горячее огня: Азирафаэль между широко расставленных ног хозяина дома, ласкающий — нежно и страстно, его чувственные губы на члене... Низкая софа — витые ножки, кокетливая спинка — и Кроули зажмурился, чтобы не видеть, словно все происходило здесь и сейчас: Азирафаэль — полуодетый, сидящий верхом на чужих коленях, медленно целующий подставленную шею, — и чужие руки на его талии. Потом — чередой, бесконечной и неостановимой: стискивающиеся на лаковом комоде пальцы, упирающийся в обивку стен затылок, выгнувшееся тело — теперь уже хозяин дома у ног Азирафаэля, и даже не зажмурься ангел — ни за что ему не разглядеть застывшего уродливой черной гаргульей демона на крыше дома напротив.

Демона, благословлявшего и проклинавшего высокое стрельчатое окно и лампы, которые так любил хозяин дома. Демона, раз за разом клявшегося забыть дорогу к этому дому и раз за разом нарушавшего клятву.

Впрочем, демону положено быть клятвопреступником. А еще искусителем.

Нет никакого труда в том, чтобы соблазнить жену... Жену любовника своего ангела, с извращенным удовольствием думал Кроули, дожидаясь, когда Азирафаэль покинет проклятый дом. Не успевал он дойти до конца улицы, как Кроули уже торопливо взбегал по узкой лестнице, ведомый нежной маленькой рукой, и безошибочно открывал нужную дверь.

В комнате пахло сексом... и ангелом. Кроули рывком притягивал женщину к себе, запускал пальцы в пушистые кудрявые волосы, целовал — жарко, торопливо. С хриплым рыком заставлял исчезнуть одежду, вжимался в мягкое округлое тело, не закрывая и не пряча глаз, — и все равно не видел, кто рядом с ним. Забывался — в запахах и прикосновениях, брал и отдавал — зло и жадно, и каждый раз тело плавилось — словно все происходит по-настоящему. Словно рядом тот, кто должен быть, а не обычная земная женщина.

Если бы рядом с ним был тот, кого он на самом деле хотел, то этот кто-то перестал бы быть ангелом — и все потеряло бы смысл.

Ангел должен быть ангелом — падших тут и так хватает.

С треском рухнула потолочная балка, и Кроули очнулся. Запрокинул голову, раскинул руки — и комната полыхнула вся, разом, как будто мало тут было пламени. Развернув крылья, Кроули взмыл в ночное небо — не сомневаясь, не высматривая выживших. Быстро потерялось внизу переплетение улиц, остался только темный массив города, отражающая тусклый лунный свет лента реки да безумный костер.

Это Азирафаэль виноват во всем. Если бы не глупый его роман, если бы не уехал он из Парижа, оставив Кроули один на один с этим чертовым домом, таким ненавистным, таким беззащитным!.. Но он не узнает, нет, слишком жестоким ударом стала бы правда.

Холодный ночной ветер овевал лицо, трепал волосы и перья, будто пытался стереть, унести далеко-далеко запах гари — и потушить огонь, продолжающий полыхать в глазах со змеиными зрачками. 

За удовольствия нужно платить. В глобальном смысле, конечно, рассчитаются все и за всё — после смерти. Но Кроули это не устраивало. За удовольствие быть с его ангелом следовало расплачиваться при жизни — болезнями и кошмарами, чередой неудач и невзгод... И в конце концов — огнем, когда у демона совсем закончится терпение.

Далеко внизу высокая фигура в черном балахоне медленно и величаво скользила сквозь пламя — пришел его черед.


End file.
